


Take Me For a Ride

by ToTheStarsWriting



Series: fem!Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fem!Malec, Fight me on that, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, because why not, fem Alec, fem Magnus, my bi ass loves them both ways, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: Alec asks for what she wants in the bedroom, and her girlfriend is more than happy to give it to her.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: fem!Malec [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651147
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Take Me For a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just face-sitting porn that I felt the need to write. Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it :D

The air felt hot and sticky in their bedroom. Magnus arched her back, sweat trailing down her spine, and gave a little gasp. Her hands trembled a little as they clenched against her shaking thighs.

Underneath her, she felt more than heard the soft laughter pressed against her most intimate parts, and Magnus let out a low keen.

Never in all her long years had she ever met someone who seemed to love oral sex quite the way Alexandra Lightwood did. From the very first time she’d gotten Magnus stretched out on the silk sheets on her bed and had slipped down between her legs, her touch still so nervous and tentative, she’d very happily and very vocally fallen in love with the act. Though she was still often shy about asking for Magnus to do anything to _her_ , she had no qualms asking for this.

Case in point—today, their nice lazy day in, Alec hadn’t even stuttered and had only blushed a little while they’d been fooling around and she’d asked Magnus to sit on her face. _Where_ she’d gotten that sort of idea from, Magnus had no idea. It wasn’t something they’d done yet. But with a little talking and promises to let her know if she didn’t like the position, it wasn’t for everyone, they’d ended up here.

That had been what felt like _hours_ ago. If Magnus had entertained any thoughts about her girlfriend not liking this position, they were long gone.

Alec went down on her like she was starving, and Magnus was the only thing she craved. She knew Magnus well enough now to know the tricks that drove her mad. A swirl of the tongue here, a brush of her nose, a finger every now and again… Alec had taken to learning Magnus as thoroughly as she learned anything else. _Bless her_.

A tiny nibble with that hint of teeth that Magnus sometimes loved had her throwing her head back and letting out a low, husky cry. “Alec!”

The low hum Alec gave in response only had Magnus moaning again. Her hips moved against her will in an effort to get that touch back where she wanted it. When she realized it, she tried to still herself. Alec wasn’t having any of it, though. Strong hands slid up the back of Magnus’ thighs and nudged at her, pushing her to move.

Magnus looked down, and _sweet fucking magic_ , that was a mistake. Seeing Alec’s eyes looking up at her from between her thighs was almost too much. Her pupils were so dilated there was almost no color left to them. “ _Alexandra_.” The sound of her name was still so husky yet edged with a whine that Magnus might’ve felt embarrassed over at any other time. She wasn’t typically the type to whine in bed. Yet it was there, as was the tremble in her hand when she reached down to brush a bit of hair back from Alec’s face and anchor herself on that touch. “Darling, I don’t want to smother you. You’re not used to this position.”

The fact that Alec could still roll her eyes at the same time that her tongue flicked over Magnus’ clit and drove her _wild_ was _completely unfair_ and Magnus was going to tell her that—later. Much, much later.

Her hands pressed against Magnus’ thighs again, a firm touch to let Magnus know that she’d meant it, that this was what she wanted. As if Magnus could ever deny her girlfriend anything

“Okay.” Letting out a shaky breath, Magnus gave one last stroke to Alec’s hair and then lifted both her hands up to the top of the headboard. Something she was insanely grateful for having at that moment. “Okay. If it’s too much, pinch my thigh, and I’ll move.”

Only when Magnus saw Alec nod did she finally start to move. A small, testing thrust, barely anything, yet it got an immediate response out of Alec. The younger woman pressed up and let out another moan, and that was it, Magnus was _gone_.

She stopped trying to hold back her hips when it was clear that Alec was loving the hell out of this. Alec threw herself into it even more, pulling out all the tricks until Magnus was rocking harder and harder against her, chasing her orgasm.

“Oh, _oh_ , fuck…!” Magnus tipped her head back again as a loud moan cut off her words. When Alec groaned, she lost her grip on the headboard and had to slam her palms against the wall to keep her balance. “ _Alec_ , oh, _yes_ , right there. That’s it, darling, _oh_ , you’re so good at this. So _good_.”

Those words sent a shiver through Alec the same way they always did. There was nothing that got to her faster than praise—and nothing Magnus loved to lavish her with more. If there was anyone out there who deserved some praise it was this beautiful goddess lying between her legs right now.

Alec tilted her head just enough to breathe in and then she was right back in, her tongue lapping at Magnus’, hands clenching on her hips and encouraging her to move. When she moaned loudly at a particularly rough thrust, there was no way Magnus could stop herself anymore.

She brought one hand up, catching at her hair and tugging hard, and let filth and praise pour past her lips as she chased her orgasm right over the edge. “That’s it, Alec, right there, oh _magic_ your mouth, Alexandra, so fucking good for me. Yes, yes, _yes, yes_!”

Magnus came hard, hips jerking and back bowing. If it weren’t for Alec’s one hand holding her hip and the other pressing into the small of her back, she might’ve just melted straight backward. As it was, Alec’s arms held her up, which was way hotter than it should’ve been post-orgasm. Magnus admired the strength there when Alec helped to carefully shift her off to the side.

Weak-limbed, Magnus still felt her body twitch, hips giving a thrust against phantom pleasure, when she saw the absolute mess her girlfriend was. Alec’s face was _soaked_. Her lips were swollen, cheeks red, pupils still blown wide, and her hair was a wild mess around her head. All in all, she was the single most gorgeous sight that Magnus had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. And she was all hers.

There was just enough strength in Magnus’ body to move. She pushed her legs down so that she was at a better height to slide right in next to Alec and capture her lips in a hard, fast kiss.

For all that they both knew how much Alec enjoyed going down on her, they were both equally aware of how much Magnus loved kissing her afterward. How she liked to kiss and lick and chase the taste of herself over Alec’s face and in her mouth.

When Magnus slid her hand down Alec’s body, trailing over the curve of her breast, the dip of her waist, down to her thigh, she felt the Shadowhunter shudder, and a whine was pressed between their lips.

Magnus barely touched the edge of those wet lips and Alec was letting out another whine.

“Look at you,” Magnus murmured, pulling back just enough that she could breathe the words against Alec’s lips, watch as she tried and failed to open her eyes. Seeing her lost in pleasure was a sight Magnus was never going to get tired of. “You’re already so far gone, aren’t you, sweetheart? It’s not going to take much to set you off. You got all worked up, eating me out like that. Did you like having me on your face? Hm? Pressing down on you and cutting off your senses from everything but _me_.”

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec’s voice was breathy, that hint of gravel at the edges that she got when deep in pleasure, or half asleep.

Magnus smirked, nipping at Alec’s bottom lip and then soothing it with her tongue. “You were so good for me, Alexandra. Letting me ride you like that. _Use_ you. Such a good girl for me.”

The way Alec’s whole body shuddered was _divine_.

Because of how sensitive her partner already was, Magnus was careful to keep her touch light. She didn’t push in, because while Alec liked to feel full sometimes when Magnus could put her mouth or other hand to use as well, she didn’t get much out of fucking, neither toy nor fingers. When she was already worked up like this, she liked the light brush of fingers, the pressure of Magnus’ palm to rock against and, most importantly of all, the words that Magnus whispered to her.

“One of these days we’re going to try that in reverse,” Magnus promised her. She drew back a little more to better watch how Alec’s mouth dropped open. How her face, still so wet with Magnus’ pleasure, went slack under her own. _So beautiful_. “I can’t wait to do it. I’ll have you sit on me, hands flat on the wall, and I’ll eat you out for _hours_. Till you’re dripping so much it’s soaking down my face and into the pillow. I won’t let you up, either. Not until you’ve come at least three times.”

Alec moaned, her hips rolling against the pressure of Magnus’ palm. “ _Magnus,_ please, please…!”

“You’ll do it for me, won’t you?” Magnus asked. She grinned, grinding the heel of her palm in more, and watched as Alec’s back bowed. “That’s it, Alec, let go. Let me have it. I want to watch you come apart for me. Let me see you come, Princess.”

Whether it was the words themselves or the nickname that Alec would absolutely _never_ admit to liking, it was all enough to give Alec that final push over the edge.

She was _resplendent_ in her pleasure. Magnus watched as Alec rode her palm, her whole body bowing as she let out a loud, sharp cry.

A second later her body was slumping down. Magnus was free to pull her hand up. She waited until Alec’s eyes were slits, watching her, before she licked her hand clean. The way that it made Alec suck in a breath had Magnus grinning.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Alec murmured. She slipped an arm out and around Magnus, using it to tug her in.

Magnus snapped her fingers and sent a wave of magic over the both of them to clean them up. No one wanted to lie in a wet spot. “As if you have any room to talk, darling.” She rolled herself in so that they were in one of their favorite cuddle positions; face to face, arms twining together between them and legs tangled. It allowed Magnus to look right at Alec and see her smiling face. Magnus smiled back. “You are so very good at what you do. Though I have to ask—where on earth did you get the idea from?” Had she always had it and just hadn’t been comfortable speaking up? If so, were there other things she hadn’t spoken up about yet?

A delightful blush colored Alec’s cheeks. Her eyes dropped down to somewhere around Magnus’ chin, yet she didn’t move away or try to hide. A definite improvement from the early days. Instead, she played with their fingers for a moment. Magnus gave her the space to get her words together.

It only took a moment. “It was just… some stupid comment Izzy made about a girl she saw. It just kind of, stuck with me, and I figured you’d, you’d tell me if you didn’t want to.”

There was still some hesitance in Alec’s words, yet also a confidence that hadn’t once been there. One that made Magnus smile brightly. “I would, yes. Though I doubt there’s anything I wouldn’t at least be willing to talk about or try with you. But I think we can both say this was a rousing success.”

Alec’s eyes flashed up toward her face again. They were warm and full of love. “Yeah.”

The talk about whatever other fantasies Alec might be hiding could wait for another day. For now, Magnus was content to use her magic to draw the blanket up over them and cuddle in a little closer for as long as she could convince her girlfriend to stay in bed. If she were lucky, they wouldn’t get up for anything other than the bathroom for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> And feel free to find me on tumblr HERE I love to chat, and I adore prompts


End file.
